


How it started

by melancholicInspiration



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Multi, probably some bdsm scenes in later chapters, timeline? what timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicInspiration/pseuds/melancholicInspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always thought that Nisha and Wilhelm were totally buddies. Buddies slash sex partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ride to Helios

**Author's Note:**

> Athena might make a few appearances in the fic. As will Timothy. Maybe Angel? Who knows.

If someone said that the first ride over to Helios Station in that cramped shuttle was awkward, that person would be massively understating it. This would-be employer of theirs - some guy named Jack who worked at Hyperion - had offered to pay them for whatever services he needed of them.

The only person who cared enough to do a background check on this guy was a giant hulk of a man, who just grunted out that his name was Wilhelm. He didn't seem to care enough to share what he found on the guy, so it was either something blackmail worthy or just nothing at all that interesting.

So here the two of them were, Nisha and Wilhelm waiting for the rest of their team to bother to join them. Nisha got some kind of garbled message that there would only be three of them. After hearing that she shot a sly grin over at the scarred man sitting across from her. Wilhelm didn't seem to have any kind of reaction at all to that, or to her questions earlier. Was he a robot or something?

Deciding to try and see if he was **really** a robot or just an emotionless asshole, Nisha kept the grin on her face as she asked "So guess you're some kind of merc right? Kill people for fun right?"

Wilhelm shrugged in response, but from the slight pull of his lips it was clear that this would be a fruitful conversation."Could say that." He looked around, annoyed at the length of time they would have to spend in this damn thing waiting for the others. He checked the distance from here to Helios Stationand groaned when he found it was a few days away. Maybe something that they had in common.

After he lit a cigarette, it being a brand Nisha didn't recognize, she raised her eyebrows. Sure, they were in a spaceport waiting for whats-their-name to show up, but Nisha definitely wasn't expecting to see something like that go down. And for her not to do it first. She let out a soft chuckle, knowing that she might've found some good competition. She moved over to sit next to him and gave him a flirty smile, which must have surprised him by the way he looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Not a popular guy.

"Where'd ya get those smokes?" Nisha grinned up at him, before stealing the lit cigarette out of his hand and inhaling. It was strong, and the smoke was pretty dark. Definitely not something that they had on Pandora.

Wilhelm just growled under his breath at her rudely taking his smoke before lighting a different one for himself. "No place you would know of."

Nisha laughed and patted his shoulders, a fake act of compassion towards his gruff attitude. It was almost adorable how sulky he was getting just after a few conversations. Someone had to break him out of his shell, who better than her? "Jeeze Willy, we're gonna be here a while can't you at least give me a lil something? Who knows we could be merc buddies."

Wilhelm refused to look at her, as if some part of him was ashamed of something that happened in his past. And growing up on Pandora, where everyone was ashamed and afraid of something, Nisha could spot that look from the other side of a planet. "Don't call me that."

"I won't call you that if ya open up a lil. I know you're not from Pandora, and neither are those smokes. Running away from something?" Nisha jabbed at him with a grin as she smoked the cigarette she stole from him. She still looked at him with her topaz eyes, waiting for some kind of response. Even him getting offended would be something she could deal with. Worse things have happened.

Wilhelm just scoffed - it was an odd sound, sounding like a mixture of a cough and a laugh and definitely an odd sound coming out of someone like him. "They're from a planet called Hera. It's far from here." He didn't want to get further into it than he had to, at least giving her some information would be enough to keep her from calling him that.

"How far?"

"Far enough."

"Aw Wil, don't be such a stick in the mud."

 "You going to pay me for that?" 

Nisha laughed at the sudden abrasive question and it seemed, that for now at least, Wilhelm wasn't going to fully open up to her. Or she would find out what made him tick and use that to get the necessary information out.

 


	2. Road Trip IN SPACE Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisha continues to try to get information out of Wil. Bit of Wil's backstory. Next chapter: meeting Jack!   
> Btw this is the gun that Nisha was playing with in this chapter (Apologies for long link): http://www.videogamesartwork.com/sites/default/files/images/image/1382462578/borderlands2_weapon_hyperion_pistol_breakdown_by_kevin_duc.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wholeheartedly apologize to Athena fans if she is ooc. Also Herans is the word I made up for people from Wilhelm's planet Hera. Not sure if that's correct.

A woman had finally joined them now, and from the sour look on her face and the way she glowered at both Nisha and Wilhelm, it was clear that she wasn't interested in talking or making friends. Wilhelm just gave her one cursory glance before looking out one of the windows of their shuttlecraft. Nisha gave the newcomer a smug grin, which seemed to be by now her default expression, but didn't seem to say much to her.

The shuttlecraft had two pilots sitting up front, and behind a closed door. The coordinates for Helios station had already been entered into the shuttle's navigation system, but it was in the pilot's job description to still be there in case they hit a debris field or hostile enemies. The latter was less likely; most shuttles coming out of this port had to have at least two pilots in case of emergencies. Given that the planet they just left, with a fluid motion that took Nisha and Athena a bit by surprise, was seemingly hospitable it was a bit striking to know that they were actively prepared for such encounters.

Wilhelm was enjoying the brief silence in the craft. He found that it was more to his liking, more peaceful, knowing that he wasn't under a gun to answer questions. Were it an actual gun he'd have dealt with it in no time flat. Being a bodyguard-mercenary had that kind of benefits. People paid him to look intimidating and kill people if his client was in danger. It was easy enough, he could look intimidating by doing absolutely nothing and being the size of a small apartment didn't hurt his chances either.

Nisha was looking around and pulled out a gun from what looked like a small duffel bag that was sitting on her lap. The word 'Hyperion' was emblazoned on it with black text, and Wil looked over at the gun as she turned it over in her hands. It seemed like she was itching for a fight by the way her trigger finger had tensed up around the base of the pistol.

Nisha noticed the way Wilhelm was looking at her, or more obviously her gun, and smirked as she waved it around. "Guess you like guns don't ya Wil?" Out of the corner of his eye implant, he saw a faint flicker of movement being Athena tensing up and moving back slightly as Nisha waved the gun around. At least her finger wasn't near the trigger.

"You think we would be here if we didn't like guns?"

"Probably not."

Nisha was still sitting beside him, a fact that Wilhelm previously ignored due to the quiet that came over the shuttle as it left the port. Now that Nisha was beside him, he turned a bit to face her properly to only see a devious grin spread over her face.

"Geeze dude what happened to your eye?" She laughed, as if not expecting to see that his eyes were different. It was possible that she didn't notice earlier, but Wil found himself getting defense about it.

"It's an implant."

"Yeah I know. But what happened to it?"

"Long story."

"We have at least a few days before we get to Helios."

"No."

Nisha just grinned at him again, but she didn't ask him any more questions about the implant. Wilhelm was still struck by the feeling that she would find out. He would rather just tell her straight-out what happened, rather than have her go snooping, but now definitely wasn't the proper time for that.

\--------

After a trying couple of days - Athena said very little if at all, Wilhelm followed suit most of the time, and Nisha playing with guns, they finally arrived at the loading dock in Helios Station. They were all in need of a shower and an ECHO message sent to all three of them, said that they were scheduled to meet Jack, the man who employed them, in 45 minutes. 

Nisha seemed to bubble over with excitement but she dashed off to go take a shower, leaving Athena and Wilhelm standing in the loading dock awkwardly. Wilhelm gave Athena a silent glance, as if wondering what she was going to do and she met his questioning look with an indifferent one. It was clear nothing would be gained, or at least nothing immediate, by going down that path. So Wilhelm followed Nisha's example by going to find a shower.

Although there was the whole giant-bodyguard-who-smells-terrible-and-can-strike-the-fear-into-even-dragons type, Wilhelm didn't feel like smelling like a barbarian. The thought made him roll his eyes, because it reminded him of Hera. Growing up there, he never felt like his people were barbarians in any sense of the word but he had heard other people call Herans that too often and it sort of stuck in his psyche. Of course a planet where it's de facto legal to kill people because they cheated on you, and have nobody question that, made for some pretty poor judgements in terms of what the planet needed. Or why they should care about what other people from other planets thought of them.

Hera wasn't a bad place, but to anyone not born there it took a while to firmly get into the swing of things. Including the fact that it was cold literally all the time and a lot of time and money was spent trying to either explore the planet to look for a warmer place, or trying to heat the towns. The planet was a very special place to Wilhelm, and he even used to visit bi-annually. Before the incident with his now ex-wife that is.

 


End file.
